


Overdose Syndrome

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 真名バレ含む。有药物使用表现等标题就那样。所谓超重症就是指大量摄取药物，其症候群。原来的话说到这里了tw/罪侯與RI_/1094976462484996097）变成(;´∀｀)到正式演出为止，虽然打算好好地写，但终于把投掷的地方重写了一遍，心情就平静下来了(;´･ω･)如果相互之间互相发狂，那就无可奈何了。26/25/902





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overdose syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503116) by 3400398. 

> 10743396  
3400398  
R18  
2019年2月14日 20:12

有依赖毒品的倾向，就像在故事中描写的那样，从生前就开始了。这是很有名的故事，可以说那个坏习惯现在已经在病历内广为人知。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯嗜好可卡因和毒品之类，这是众所周知的事实，并不罕见。没有任务的时候无论做什么都不会干预。偶尔会被主人和达芬奇提醒。

福尔摩斯自己的房间。和主人的房间一样是简朴的房间。特别什么都没有的时候在书库和资料室等的事也多,不过，嗜好毒品的时候自己房间方便。

把注射器从药品的瓶子转移到注射器。混合着白色的半透明液体。是以可卡因为主，福尔摩斯自己调剂的。是因为从者吗？药剂在暂时的肉体上很难奏效。为此的调整。

卷起衬衫的袖子，把针扎到手腕上，将液体注入静脉。拔针，把注射器放在桌子上，静静地吐气。

舒适的东西。但是，完全不会完全醉于毒品。那个理由大概是他吧。

（詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂……）

制造出谜团。引起事件。有魅力的人物。被吸引。

“这个也不行吗……”

多次调整，即使效果很强也无法入迷。不会沉溺。

我不知道这种感觉。不会放晴的，朦胧。不会消失的不协调感。无法抹去的，他这个存在。

（让我更开心。教授……）

明明闲得发慌，就去买药了。

肉体被药物支配着。又懒又重。虽然也有胸口憋得喘不过气的感觉，但只有头脑清爽。

（对了，如果你也一起的话……）

用这双手支配那个头脑，意识。如果揭发谁也不知道的他，不是被满足吗？我不是晕药了吗？

把几种药品瓶子从架子的深处拉出来，注入更换针的注射器。直接在注射器中混合药品。

“和我一起做陷阱吧。莫里亚蒂”

天真地笑着，拿着注射器，离开了房间。

房间门开的声音。如果抬起头，访问者的身姿进入视野。

“福尔摩斯”

造访莫里亚蒂房间的是令人忌讳的侦探。如果没有和同一个主人签订契约的话，应该已经没有人了吧。

坐在床上看书，戴着眼镜，手上打开了一本书。福尔摩斯朝着他前进。莫里亚蒂注意到目前福尔摩斯的状态，立即行动。

“住手，福尔摩斯！”

翡翠的双眸中看到的阴影。手里的注射器。

提高声音，放置书，手准备拐杖。即使用刀来牵制，也无法阻止接近的对手。反手拉住攻击，吸引莫里亚蒂的身体，抓住脖子。

“呼！”

手指收紧气管，嘴巴张开了呼吸困难。注射器在打开的嘴里。用针刺入舌头，注入液体。

“莫利亚蒂，你也尝尝吧。”

注射器中的液体流入舌下，放出注射器。在听到碎裂的声音的同时，松开了抓住脖子的手。扑通一声掉在地板上。

「貴様っ！」

一边用肩膀呼吸，一边露出憎恨的青紫色的瞳孔。深蓝色。

咚，心脏跳动。体内巡回的药物对莫利亚蒂露出獠牙。紊乱的呼吸和快速的跳动。发烧，陷入性的兴奋状态。不统一的思考和自我。

“干什么，干什么，夏洛克！”

即使知道在药物的影响下，也无法找到任何答案。勉强喊出声来。

为了配合莫里亚蒂的视线，福尔摩斯跪在地板上。抓住下巴，为了不让自己转过脸而张开嘴。

“是你把我搞笑了，教授。我不知道这些东西。我不知道这种感觉……”

苍蓝的眼睛只看着自己。那个事实使之高涨心情，象被吸引一样地互相碰上了嘴唇。柔软的感触。

福尔摩斯语让人毛骨悚然。如果说是疯狂也就算了，但或许是因为药物吧，连身体都动弹不得。无法从翡翠的眼神中逃脱。

「ほーむず……」

“你面对主人和弗兰德小姐的表情，你加深了各种各样的交游，也并不奇怪吧。但是，这是什么？狠狠地苛刻。即使是应该有效的药，也不会醉”

都是因为你。你让我奇怪。

解开抓住下巴的手，抱住前面的肉体。紧紧地抱住我说，不要逃跑。

「我明白了。知道了，所以……”

被告知的话语像小孩子一样。大概是暴露了独占欲吧，在对方的背上转动了手臂。能用不统一的思考说出来的话和能做到的只有这些。

突然无力，莫里亚蒂身体上的重量。掉下来的头。我明白听到的呼吸是规则正确的，所以睡着了。

（在这种状态下……）

你打了什么毒品？他身体断了。那热香的香水和香烟的味道。

不寒而栗。理性压抑不住。被性欲所吞没。他的气味儿，发烧，引起兴奋。

「ほーむず、う」

救命啊。希望从这漩涡中提升。

虽然叫对方求救，但失去意识的他什么也不做。毫无办法。

把手伸向下肢。取出宽恕前面，积蓄了欲望的自己。在福尔摩斯的身体下，感受着他的体温，摩擦着性器。

“……唔、唔、唔”

用手轻轻地擦，只是处理液体溢出。用跑在前面的液体，发出吱吱的声音,不过，那个也只是呼唤性的快乐。

“嗯嗯！”

颤抖的身体。粘度高的液体被吐出。即使释放精力，也不会退烧。不拉我。他的气味儿，热，使之露出自己的欲望。

“不，啊……嗯，嗯……唔，好痛啊」

没有性欲之类的东西。我疏忽了这方面的事情。连兴趣都不感兴趣。虽然有异性向自己提出异议，但只是作为自己计划的棋子来利用而已。

但是，为什么？事到如今。

“啊，啊啊啊！”

不知道是第几次的绝顶。即使雄性不释放精液，身体也向高处跑去。我明白那个理由。

（福尔摩斯的体温，味道让我觉得奇怪……）

我是这样想的。药物和他的原因。

好不容易在性欲平息的时候头脑又恢复了思考，恢复了冷静。

“什么是你的错？都是因为你，我……”

变得可笑了。明明和性欲等于无缘。

一边感到疲劳感和睡意迟缓，一边剥下了福尔摩斯的身体。就这样，不能理解他所想的那样。

“报复之类的，还不错吧？”

抬起嘴角，摸他的衣服。

突然意识浮现在现实中。福尔摩斯和莫利亚蒂一样躺在同一张床上。互相裸体。

“我在做什么……”

吃完药之后，我常常会失去记忆，但为什么会发生这样的事情，我非常头疼。对这个现状混乱的福尔摩斯，醒了的莫里亚蒂注意到。

“啊，夏洛克。发生了吗……”

的袖子和上体，看福尔摩斯的moriaty。就在旁边的他眨眼的福尔摩斯面前，妖怪地笑着。

“昨天很厉害哦，福尔摩斯君”

“是……？”

漂浮着色香的莫利亚蒂的表情和那句话，福尔摩斯的脑海里一片空白。

摇摇晃晃地离开房间的福尔摩斯的背影被目送着，莫里亚蒂钻进了被窝里。扑哧一声喉咙叫着笑。

“你让我觉得很奇怪，不这么做可不行啊。”

简直像是一起度过了一晚一样，让人产生了肉体关系似的错觉，但却完全没有这样的情况。如果您误会了，再采取一些手段就行了。

被睡意所诱惑，将身体交给他，闭上眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然在中途就已经配信了，但是就是这样的感觉继续下去了…(;´∀｀)  
因为小焰的缘故陷入药物依存的教授想写的，不是最初吗？  
只是想尝试一下的药物材料却意外地变长了……(;´･ω･)
> 
> 这样的话，该多好啊。我想这样就可以完结处理了。
> 
> 25/28/961

虽说是药物，但也存在着多种多样的东西。正因为如此，从被称为万病之源，到从补充健康到夺走人的生命。是根据自己的兴趣爱好爱好来嗜好，还是为了改善某些症状而使用呢？根据使用方法的不同，变成毒也是理所当然的。

情绪高涨。酩酊大醉。性兴奋。或者，看幻影。这样的话，在普通的人中不仅仅是享受，还会带来把周围卷进来的效果。

但是，根据药物的不同带来依赖也是事实。因此，经常摄取的容量比规定的容量还要多，导致胃的清洗。说到底，只是现代的故事。一般人的话。

虽然头脑中已经没有药物的效果了，但作为肉体还是残留着，回到了自己的房间。无论从者怎么说，和普通人一样的行动是不会变的。虽说是暂时的肉体，人类做不到的勉强只是好使。

去除水分，排出体外。与排泄物一起。就这样，药物走出肉体外。

（我做了什么……？）

在脑海中循环的，就是那个问号。像往常一样把药物吸入体内。到那里，好好地残留着记忆。但是，这是之后的行动。

（我想把教授卷进来。但是，为什么……）

没想到事情会变成那样。正确的说，只是放置在药物影响下的头脑没有正常工作。如果和平时一样，应该很容易就能解开吧。

与主人的契约，在任务和卡地亚内做的事。除此之外，真的有闲暇的时间比较无聊。等待他会不会发生什么事情的部分也很强。

莫利亚蒂不可能什么都不做。又在想什么呢。那样的期待也相似的确信。实际上，在不影响主人的范围内干着坏事。如果是小事件的话就会发生。但是，那里不需要侦探。

“察觉到的时候，我全都是你……”

把上身放到嘴边，躺在坐着的床上。仰望天花板，静静地吐气。

这是从什么时候开始的？可能在成为从者之前就开始了。没有他的世界很无聊，与案件发生后他精心制作的谜团相比，解答起来简单有趣。是的，如果没有他的计划，就不能满足。不能享受。正因为如此，他才想到要给他投药吧。

（啊，真可惜……）

如果在那样的时机不失去意识，访问了房间之后的事也能记住的话，能看出他是怎么发狂的。自己不是被满足了吗？至少，应该能享受。

“是啊。我暴露你也很开心吧」

虽说一起在床上，但实际上并没有发生过这样的事情吧。药物的效果开始消失，恢复正常工作的头脑开始得到回答。

应该什么都没有。他只是假装看见了。

（就是说被整了）

也有药没脱落的原因,不过，被骗了。我想可能是那样。即使那样，也没有任何问题。对方是莫里亚蒂。

即使那样清楚地做了，在室内响的通信的声音。

“福尔摩斯，你打算偷懒到什么时候？”

从在管制室的达芬奇传来的声音中，叹了一口气。

“回到那里就可以了吧？”

虽然没有干劲，但是被叫出来也是没办法的。改天再实行就行了。

整理好衣物，披上黑色外套离开了房间。

你睡了多久了？

不熟悉的药物的使用引起的反动。也许是因为强制性的性兴奋而坠落的原因吧。这个肉体不年轻。虽说对性事物没有耐性，但短时间内多次品尝到极致的滋味，肉体上的疲劳也是很大的。本来，只要拿出来一次，就会进入经常被提到的贤者时间，暂时不能用了。但是，那个也没有。

被贴着肌肤的床单的舒适和温暖包围着，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“真是的，太差劲了……”

又重又懒的身体。虽说是从者，但并不是拥有特别的身体能力。如果使用魔力，自然治愈能加快。其他，有主人的令咒搞。不是自己的意思。

打一个哈欠。什么也不做，只是在睡觉，我觉得浪费了时间，但是在这里做的事情很少。与主人交换着契约的无数的从者们。没有必要带走喜欢什么都只是坏的自己。尽管如此，如果被主人叫来是任务，「如果是为了主人你」之类，喜悦去的事不变,不过。

没有预料到得到的善性是很麻烦的。对于一个人的存在而工作的话，偶尔会打乱自己的计算。因为无论做什么，都通向主人，所以不能对交换了契约的对方蒙受不利这样的事。即使做些微不足道的坏事，也是可以的。

从床上出来，把脱下的衣服拿在手上。不光是裸族，还暴露这么丑陋的肉体有什么好处呢？很少有访问者等来,不过，因为认识着不是被看好的东西，赶紧穿。

「……ッ！」

拿在手上，掠过鼻尖的气味。扑通一声，心脏跳了起来。

真奇怪。从那以后已经过了好几个小时，应该早就过去了。但是，为什么会感受到他的余香呢？

做一个深呼吸。让困惑的自己冷静下来，从衣柜里拿出别的衣服。用魔力编织也容易,不过，想只是这样的事使用也怎样。穿上崭新的衣服，打开房间换气扇的开关。

（什么呀，这种饥饿的感觉……）

毒品之类不一定使用依赖性高的成分，大脑记住那个快乐，饥饿，寻求的事又摄取药物的恶性循环。因此，可以说使用过一次的话，最后甚至会破坏人格。为此，为了不对这样的类人出手，在现代被提醒注意。如果对毒品出手，就意味着放弃人类。

据推测，福尔摩斯所使用的药物大概是添加了某种药物的，但事实上使用了这样具有强烈效果的东西，让人感到头晕。这样的话，如果不避开与他的接触本身，不是想要那个感觉吗，这样的恐怖。不，不对。

（不要求夏洛克。）

和同一个主人签订契约，既然在卡地亚，就算说是宿敌，也不会发展成这样的互相杀戮。倒不如，主人不希望那个，那样的事全部不能。虽说如此，关系变好也不一样。

虽说讨厌他，但那也是作为侦探揭发自己的坏事，破坏计划的存在。制作完成的细致的计划，挑战谜团，在背后拉手，发现莫里亚蒂存在的只有福尔摩斯。从这个意义上来说，可以说是中意。只有他注意到了自己，终于到达了。我高度评价他的头脑。

人的感情也是很麻烦的。如果认为讨厌喜欢的反对，那么不关心是正确的。即使讨厌，在意识到对方的时候也会产生某种感情。同样令人讨厌。

至少，那样的东西是利用的东西，不是自己应该有的东西。不需要的东西。和经过那个特异点拥有了的善性同样地。

（你和我是敌人，所以才成立。如果不是那样的话……）

詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂的存在，可以说是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的存在。就这样，经历了曲折成为从者，也是福尔摩斯作为英灵现世的契机。福尔摩斯和莫利亚蒂的存在，是分不开的。正反两面。善与恶。就像镜子里映出的一样，与自己截然相反的他抱有特别的感情，立场不同也是理所当然的。只是，在头脑深处听到了警笛，认为那样是不行的。

是沉溺于药中，还是沉溺于他？也许两者都是如此，但不管怎样，还是远离依赖性强的人比较好吧。

（是啊。暂时，在主人叫我之前，应该离开这里。）

虽然可以单独进行轮班，但是魔力消费会带来更大的饥饿。被唤醒的性的快乐。从那里能得到的魔力供给。不想对得到对方体液的东西动手。不想染发。

在模拟器的深处，使用魔力资源制作出来的、被隔离的空间里潜藏着这个身体。

控制室。如果通过机器，从者的所在也容易地能抓住,不过，看了被表示了的数值，福尔摩斯皱起了眉头。

（你闷在家里，想干什么？）

在无法轻易涉足的区域里。主人想亲自去那里很容易，但一想到自己要去就另当别论了。应该准备穿过各种各样的计算和陷阱的礼装。

每周外出的主人，和他们的助理达芬奇和马修。寻找其他工作人员的动作，构筑好他走到的道路。从那一晚起，已经过了两天。

（暂时没有活动。如果没有需要我的事情……）

他的身影令人目眩。在避开福尔摩斯的时刻，判断出了使用了什么药物的影响。毒品之类依赖性很高，很难断绝曾经品尝过的毒品。

（因为我知道适可而止。虽然只是品味到了不会给任务带来障碍的程度，但还不习惯的你也不行吧。）

恐怕，那个夜晚是第一次。很难想象他会喜欢上那种东西。放置在药物的影响下作为棋子配置的事也有吧。本人没有插手吧。即使有知识。

精心打造的空间。计算公式。虚拟空间，计算机上的一部分区划这样细致地构筑着世界。正因为是莫利亚蒂，才能做到吧。继续解析，观察，制作进入的钥匙。

主人们的归来。看到今天的任务结束了，福尔摩斯静静地离开了管制室。试图从自己房间里的电脑转移到虚拟空间。

输入导出的算式，将机器与自己连接起来。开锁之前，从柜子里拿到了药品。装在多个小瓶里的透明液体。

（上次确实是……）

做了怎样的调和，即使不记也能推测。一个注射器里放了两个人的液体。作为给药的量不满一人份,不过，那个份儿，效果容易出来。为了马上起作用，混合了多种液体。让它躲到球场内侧，飞到他所在的模拟器内部。

什么都没有，简朴的房间。在和莫里亚蒂自己的房间一样的空间里。只是，读书，计算，制定计划。

……

潜伏在这里，一天什么也没有。我想如果就这样不认识，也不考虑他做过头了，总会有办法的。但是，第二天不同了。明显地感到介入的兆头之后，明白福尔摩斯来，容易地崩溃走了。

在床上，按住胸口，呼出粗暴的气息。漩涡中的饥饿是对什么呢？只有欲望在膨胀。不知道的感觉。不想知道的东西。

（是想要毒品，还是想要福尔摩斯，不管怎样，都不能溺水……）

不能再碰了。不可以知道。

抑制的理性和对欲望的忠实和低声私语的本能。想要了解的感觉，下半身发烧。无奈，欲望着的肉体。即使这样自己安慰，也只是更加饥饿。是欠缺了。那个缺了的东西是哪个，或者是双方，莫利亚蒂没能看清。

「来，呐。不要来……”

希望你不要管。这样的话，总有一天这个欲望也会消失。

那种莫利亚蒂的愿望没能实现。走进室内的人物。将他的存在收藏在视野中，咬紧了嘴唇。

上气了的脸颊和湿润了的蓝色的眼睛。他蜷曲着身体，忍耐着，嘴角自然松弛了。不压住溢出的笑容，从大衣下取出装有液体的注射器，给他看。

“啊……”

微微漏出的声音。绝望和欢喜混杂的表情。

卷起袖子，把针刺入手腕。莫利亚蒂在看之前一半，注入自己的体内，拔出了针。

“这次我也用跟你一样的。喂，教授。依赖药物也不坏吧？”

靠近床，抚摸着他变小的脑袋。紧盯着蓝色。

“不好意思啊。我不依赖那种东西。希望你不要跟我在一起”

竭尽全力的拒绝。不许触摸福尔摩斯不同，发出声音,不过，也注意到在他手有的注射器前，想要那个的自己在的事。也明白如果寻求了最后，再也不能离开他的事。

莫里亚蒂的意思很坚定。福尔摩斯知道，福尔摩斯并不是那么容易沉溺于药物的存在。但是，眼前的他怎么看都是欲望的状态。想要什么，拿不动。

（啊，那个时候的药把你和性欲联系在一起了。）

那一定是和莫利亚蒂最遥远的东西。对福尔摩斯来说，虽然不是很有缘，但还是想揭露放出妖艳色香的他的总结。想知道的欲望就在自己的身体里。

“张开嘴？一起剪头发。不害怕吧？

什么都不是只有莫利亚蒂会变得奇怪。

温柔甜言蜜语的话，就是游泳的视线。迷茫，踌躇。但是，没能拒绝。

（所以，我不想见面。你的味道、触感、让我更加奇怪……）

毒品肯定只是触发器。他自己这样做。即使那样理解，还是张开了口。那就把一切都归咎于药物好了。

把针扎进伸出的舌头，液体流入体内，注射器放在附近的桌子上。

“莫利亚蒂，和我一起开心吧”

笑着，捂住了嘴唇。也许是流入毒品的原因吧，披着微微颤抖的肉体，品尝着口腔。触摸粘膜，咽下混杂的唾液，与粗糙的舌头互相缠绕。

“嗯……啊”

阴沉的声音。闭上眼睛，接受接吻的moriatty的喉咙上下，咽下唾液。紧紧地拉到背上的手。

离开舌头，上床。如果脱掉躺在床单上的莫里亚蒂的衣服，他的手指会被福尔摩斯伸开。如果点头催促，脱就那样动。

呼吸急促，互相放置在药物的影响下的肉体。怀着热情，欲望，看着对方的现状。福尔摩斯再次被蒙上了“脱下、脱下、裸体”的模样。只是触碰的吻，在近距离凝视着蓝色的眼睛，翡翠的双眸。

“啊，你长得那么像啊。”

缠绕着妖艳的色香。朦胧，湿润的眼睛。

“しゃーろっく……”

附近的绿色。被射穿的强烈视线吓得身体颤抖。

（想触摸。触摸、想要）

犹豫不决的欲望。很容易想象到对方会知道的事情。张开脚，紧紧抱住背。

“夏洛克，爽朗！”

触摸的感觉。香烟和香水的混杂体臭。无论哪个，都是从头脑的核心甘甜地麻木的东西。停不下来。

积极的行动。大概是在无意识中做的事情吧，邀请他的样子很淫乱。虽然思考很鲜明，但肉体或许是与欲望的对象紧密相连的缘故吧，会增加热情。如果腰很轻地摇晃，彼此的下肢，性器摩擦，莫利亚蒂的手投入力量。

“啊，啊”

发出的是尖锐的声音。与平时的声音相差甚远，甜的东西。

“真受不了……”

舔一舔嘴唇。布置着的他的表情和声音都只是在煽动福尔摩斯而已。不仅无法从他的反应中移开视线，更是将新的表情、身姿、声音拉出来稍微松弛的胳膊挪动身体，把脸靠近胸口。

绝不是肌肉性的肉体，不是紧绷的东西。但是，也有挥舞着那沉重的棺材的事，适度肌肉附有了的胸。亲吻光滑的皮肤，用牙齿夹住小小的顶部的装饰。

“嗯……嘿、嘿”

睁开的眼睛。微微，顺着脸颊流下的眼泪。

用舌头舔着染了淡色的乳头，拿着芯，吸着膨胀的乳头，后背就会浮起来。能从反应、声音、表情中读出所感受到的。突然舔了一下，放开脸去，原来是淡红色的乳头变成了深色。

「啊，啊……啊，嗯”

舌尖的乳头和咬甜的牙齿，被吸的感觉。被给予的刺激从口只是声音出来。吓一跳，吓一跳，无法控制肉体。

“詹姆斯，舒服吗？”

面对质问的柔和的声音，他坦率地点了点头。

“好舒服，好舒服！”

老实地回答了的言词吃惊,不过，脸制作笑容。虽然知道莫利亚蒂是年长的外表，但是沉溺在性快乐中的样子很可爱。

（只有你，不会让我厌倦……）

想方设法挽留理性，接触过敏的肉体。不要触摸先行沾湿液体的雄性，向后走。用手指摸着会阴，摸着屁股孔。描画着狭窄的边缘，Topun，从以前开始透明的液体溢出。

“恩，恩，喂，哎呀”

沉溺在福尔摩斯，即使处于不知不觉的快乐中，也残留着些许的自我劳动。虽然知道在男人之间的性行为中使用这个词是知识，但是在还没有完全沉溺的状态下恐怖感会更高。已经，变得可笑了。因为药物的效果也出来了。即使明白只要委托身体就行了。

（如果接受了福尔摩斯的话，真的……）

越过底线，就再也无法阻止追求他的自己了吧。

拒绝的语言。但是，肉体并没有打算逃跑。大概是勉强留住了残存的理性吧。福尔摩斯也看穿了，它很快就会消失。

“啊，难道不想和我变得更舒服吗？”

叉着手指往里走，手指在里面弯曲。指尖挠内壁。

“啊啊啊啊！”

跳跃上体。马上福尔摩斯找到了。从直肠侧刺激的是前列腺。突然从他的阴茎喷出白浊液，弄湿下腹部。

“啊……啊、好厉害、好棒……嗨”

围绕身体的冲击。在绝顶的余韵中微微颤抖着，发出声音。中华，伴随着深处疼痛的感觉，紧紧地勒住埋着的手指。别松开福尔摩斯的手指。

理性战胜不了快感。如果知道了不知道的东西，肉体是贪欲。不染上性的快乐来的身体更加。

“啊……啊，嗯，嗯……啊，啊，还只是指环……嗨”

嘴唇，被拔出的手指。擦拭内膜，穿过手指触及的深处，按压腹部侧的一点，抓紧。气喘，抓住对方的肩膀，喜悦地笑的脸前，福尔摩斯咽下了纯粹的唾沫。被淫乱，快感玩弄的身姿福尔摩斯自己也被煽动。从附着到腹的那样弯转了的肉棒的前端透明的液体渗出。

“……诶、呐、那么喜欢吗？明明被我像女人一样拥抱着”

福尔摩斯没有富余。福尔摩斯也失去了思考正常的作用，甚至提出他可能无法回答的问题。真想快点把自己的欲望顶起来，走到尽头。

「啊，嗯……啊，喜欢。好喜欢。更加、更加……”

让我疯了。

因为想要的是福尔摩斯。也有药的原因,不过，如果不是他，变成这样的。对被问到的事情编织语言的moriaty，没有理智残留。有的是本能，正直的他的意思。感情。

「……ッ」

咬嘴唇。淫乱地诱惑，寻求的那样轻快地快要达到了等，没认为。腹部用力，忍耐，拔出手指。并不是完全习惯了，也不是淋湿了。但是，抑制快要爆炸的欲望也很难。

「这样啊。你是说喜欢我吧。啊，嗯。这，一定，是那样的感情吧。我也很喜欢你吧，恐怕”

咬紧，像是要塞进自己体内一样，嘴巴向后孔寄予欲望。推开狭窄的内膜，填埋热量。

「哎，哎，哎呀……啊”

慢慢地一边擦内部膜一边侵入内部的热块。慢慢地打开，发出燃烧的热度的声音。异物进入的压迫感反复浅的呼吸。即使咽下了刀尖也抓住了腰，之后一口气贯穿了。

「―――――ッ！」

一头扎进里头的肉桩。不成声音的声音被发出，从床单背浮起了。紧紧地在福尔摩斯的背上立起爪子。

“……啊，詹姆斯”

虽说是被保养了，但指甲的微弱疼痛却能贴近肌肤。缠绕着，蠢动的内膜带来的快乐。还有他的表情。从湿润的蓝色瞳孔中溢出的泪水和张开的嘴角流向下巴的唾液。红润的脸颊和发出的娇媚声音。白色的皮肤因为兴奋而变得淡红色。

“好厉害啊，你……”

福尔摩斯自身，这样的行为的经验并不是很多。药物的效果并非如此，而是从他的肉体中，从表情和反应中得到兴奋。

“是你让我这么做的，教授。让我们更加深沉吧」

深埋，挖出里面的墙壁，收缩的肉筒。腰浮起，睁开的眼睛。

「呜呜，啊，啊……啊”

打算更加深入，吃破腹部的深处的男根。被捏造的深处，仅仅是被挖掘就逃脱的也只是快乐。内膜紧紧锁住楔子，决不松开。

「哎呀，六嘎，啊啊，呵呵，这个……」

成了习惯。热情，心情舒畅，独占着福尔摩斯。吃的感觉。

可能是因为毒品，我喜欢他。他的欲望，是野兽的本能，嘎啦嘎啦地破坏着什么。使之发狂。

“嗯……呃，啊，嘿，啊，啊，啊……啊”

拉着腰，向里突入。使用腰，让自己的欲望用媚肉摩擦，贪图快乐的福尔摩斯的运动无意识地腰运动，深深地叼入热。喘息的声音也止不住。

从结合部回响的粘着质的声音和皮肤碰撞的干燥的声音。互相粗暴的呼吸和摩擦的床的声音支配着室内。连接肉体，沉浸在重叠的性的快乐中。

「啊，啊……嘿、啊、呜、啊……啊、啊”

堵住在深的地方连接着，发出甜的声音的口。舌头缠绕，上下连接品味的福尔摩斯的运动，战战兢兢地moriatty的身体很小地跳跃了。

“嗯……哼，哼哼！”

一边品尝着粘液，一边陷入绝顶的莫利亚蒂。福尔摩斯对一边勒紧体内的热度一边到达的他，皱起了眉头。被收缩的肉筒催促，往里面注入欲望。

「哈、呵……嗯、嗯、啊”

两个人都放松了精力，离开了舌尖。还残留着余韵的凌乱的表情。露出野兽本能的眼神。是哪边说的“不够”呢？

“下次再做吧”

几度迎来绝顶，紧抱着痉挛的莫利亚蒂的身体，在耳边甜蜜地低声私语。

「好想要。和，和”

和性交。

宣告了回答，手臂转动着对方的背，放开了意识。

控制室。高兴地面对机器的福尔摩斯的身姿。

“你给教授做了什么？”

她问她知道些什么，她突然笑了起来。

“啊，今天和明天都没有任务。只是一起做陷阱而已”

用这种说法，达芬奇的嘴里发出了叹息。聪明的她好像察觉到了。

“你给药很随便，居然把教授卷进来……”

药物在病历内蔓延，不是什么好事。现状是，有常识的人很多，所以不能朝这个方向发展。

“而且，那是必要的。我和他必须是宿敌」

“好了好了。原则上怎样都行。我想说的是，根据不同的说法，用舌下注射这个方法逼近了对毒品的依赖。你是故意用那种方法的吧？”

对于想要在故事中保持关系的福尔摩斯，他冷静地提问。在管制室的她不可能没有掌握从者的行动。福尔摩斯对莫里亚蒂做了什么，不听大致也知道。看记录就能明白。

福尔摩斯又笑了回去。离开座位，离开机器。

“达芬奇，希望你不要太去探索。那是我的”

像是在威吓一般，目送走出房间的青年，静静地吐出了气。

“谁都不会把你们拉开。”

这样说着，面对着监视器。

是依赖药物吗？是因为性行为吗？

摄取毒品，连接肉体。两者不可分割。

（终于弄到手了。）

将手臂中唯一的存在封闭，交换深深的亲吻。不放手的话，拥抱在一起。


End file.
